Graverobber's Last Dream
by RagamuffinSundrop
Summary: The man known as Graverobber wasn't from the Island. In his past he'd had a name not just the tittle of his profession. He'd had a home in Springwood and he'd run to escape the nightmares but what if they came back?


_**Graverobber's Last Dream**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Repo! The Genetic Opera or A Nightmare On Elm Street and I make no money from this story.

He wasn't sure where he was. He wasn't even sure he was alive. He was sure Freddy had killed him and that his nightmare, the nightmare of Springwood was finally over. Instead of being dead, he was here, wherever the hell here was. Very soon he learned one very important thing, Freddy wasn't here.

The place was called the island and what was here was far worse than even Freddy had been. The Largos were a new breed of evil, even scarier than Freddy was because he was never sure if they were part of a dream he had created or if they were indeed real. Even though it didn't seem like Freddy was here, he still took the usual precautions, his mother had taught him well. He rarely slept and when he did he always made sure he was the one in control.

On the few nights he'd almost lost control and people started to notice he found something new about the world, something he could enjoy. Zydrate, it almost always stopped him from dreaming and it gave occasional peace. The only thing was once he'd discovered it, he wanted more. That led to learning the dark secret behind Zydrate and graveyards. Corpses never bothered him. He'd spent his life surrounded by death, first his uncle Rick's, then his father's, finally his mother Alice's death while she fought with her last breath to get him out of Springwood. He figured why not use what talents he had to make himself a life. He became the Graverobber. The bizarre make-up, the long hair, the dumpsters. He used it all as a disguise to hide from the world and hide from his dreams.

For the longest time it worked, he became well known and learned to have fun in this new crazy world. He had money, he had women when he wanted them and occasionally when he didn't. He had a place to stay and he had her, the kid. He saw her once in a graveyard from which he often harvested Zydrate. She was tiny little, pale, dark haired young woman that reminded him of his mother. They looked equally fragile but he would have guessed that the kid had an inner core of strength just as his mother had exhibited. He was pretty sure he fell in love with her at that moment. So he'd followed her, guided her and watched her.

Now he was waiting for her to come to him. He'd heard about what had happened earlier at the genetic opera, Rotti Largo was dead, Rotti's top repo-man and the kid's dad was dead. He'd seen the pictures of the bloody, shocked young woman walking out of the opera and away from the mess and he'd waited. He was sure she would come to him because there was nobody else for her and he didn't want anyone else for himself. He figured he'd deal with a few customers, maybe accept a visit from Amber for one last time and then go find the kid if she hadn't found him. He felt his eyes starting to close and decided a few minutes nap until the first scalpel slut came couldn't hurt him. He closed his eyes, leaned against the dumpster and waited.

He heard the footsteps and didn't bother to open his eyes recognizing the sound of Amber Sweet's high heeled boots clacking on the pavement.

"Hard and fast or nice and slow?" He asked loading the Zydrate into his gun and keeping his now open eyes on his task. He may have been willing to fuck her but he didn't want to look at her, it would make it easier to believe she was the kid.

"How about hard and slow." A voice he'd hoped to never hear again growled seconds before a sharp pain exploded in his stomach. Looking up he found Freddy Krueger sneering down at him claws buried to the hilt in the Graverobber's stomach.

"Goodbye, Gravefiller." Krueger sneered retracting his claws and watching the Graverobber's corpse fall to the dirty pavement.

Jacob Daniel Johnson also known as the Graverobber's last thought was that where ever he ended up he hoped the kid would be there with him because then it would be his heaven.


End file.
